Consumable Items
Description In Memoria Freese there are items available to the player as consumables that are used for various effects, namely stamina restoration, granting Exilia to characters, or opening Falna, Exilia, Valis, or Hero Challenge levels. Stamina Regeneration * Potato Snack - Potato Snacks can be recieved as a gift for logging in or as a reward for completing certain levels of the story. Potato Snacks will refill 50 stamina on use. * Potato Snack(s): Potato Snack(s)s are special potato snacks that restore 60 stamina on use. They are found as mission rewards and login bonuses for the Kino event. * Potato Snack(b): Potato Snack(b)s are special potato snacks that restore 70 stamina on use. They are found as mission rewards and login bonuses for the Kino event. * Crepe - Crepes serve the same funtion as the potato snack but instead refills 100 stamina. They are also much rarer. Note: The effect of these consumables can be stacked and can refill your stamina over the maximum amount. Leveling your player level will increase your maximum stamina and will also grant the player stamina equal to their new maximum. This may exceed the maximum as well. Stamina can be awarded directly from log in rewards and missions as well, without the need to use consumables. Exilia Books There are three types of Exilia Book * Exilia Book(s): The Exilia Book(s) grants 10,000 experience to one unit. * Exilia Book(m): The Exilia Book(m) grants 30,000 experience to one unit * Exilia Book(l): The Exilia Book(l) grants 90,000 experience to one unit. It costs 1,000 Valis to use an Exilia Book. They can be found in small quantities as mission success rewards, as log in rewards, or in their special Exilia boost missions. Mission Orbs Mission Orbs are used to unlock all difficulties of one boost mission or certain event missions. There are four types as of May 9th. * Falna Orb - Used to unlock Falna boost missions for one hour. They are the most common Orb type. One replica is received every day. * Exilia Orb - Used to unlock Exilia boost missions for one hour. One of the rarer types. One replica is received every day, or possibly Monday, Wednesday and Friday. * Valis Orb - Used to unlock Valis boost missions for one hour. One replica is received every Tuesday and Thursday. * Hero Charm - Used to boost chances of a Hero Falna dropping in a Falna quest for 30 minutes. One replica is received every Tuesday. * Challenge Orb - Used to unlock certain event missions for one hour. One replica is received daily during one such event. CP Consumables Certain items are used to increase the CP of characters obtained in the game. * Dungeon Sandwich - Increases a character's CP by 100 * Book of Knowledge - Increases a character's CP by 100 * Single Flower - Increases a character's CP by 100 * Orario Souvenir - Increases a character's CP by 5 Each character gains double CP from the sandwhich, book, or flower based on whichever they have an affinity for. (Ie. Riveria gains 200 CP from the Book of Knowledge instead of 100) Notes Consumable items can be found in the inventory menu, which is located in the settings menu at the top-right corner of the Orario home screen. Bell, Ais, and Lefiya have their own respective CP values for characters as you can control them in the home screen. They also have their own daily conversations with characters, more of which can be unlocked by leveling up their CP. Ais and Lefiya can be unlocked by completing the first stage of their respective episodes.